The human CD63 antigen has a diverse distribution on the surface and in the cytoplasm of many cell types including lymphoid, myeloid, endothelial cells and melanoma. CD63 is intracellular lysosomal/endosomal/granule protein that is translocated to cell surface upon activation of platelets, endothelial cells, and granulocytes (activation marker). CD63 is also expressed on monocytes/macrophages and endothelium.
There are several anti-CD63 monoclonal antibodies described in the literature, however, a need exists for new anti-CD63 antibodies having unique genetic and amino acid structures, including unique binding and functional characteristics. The development of new anti-CD63 monoclonal antibodies and hybridoma cells lines that produce such monoclonal antibodies would be a valuable tool for functional studies of newly discovered tetraspanins including, for example, for use in more effectively treating a variety of cancers and purification of exosomes.